Marionettes
Marionettes (マリオネット, Marionetto) are advanced puppets used by the members of the Ōtsutsuki clan, operating off the chakra of the Tenseigan (Energy Vessel). They are the precursors of the modern shinobi's use of the Puppet Technique. Most of them reside on the Moon. Overview An army of Marionettes reside on the Moon, maintaining it and tending to their Ōtsutsuki masters. Unlike normal puppets, Marionettes are actually capable of acting independently in various tasks, making them somewhat equivalent with real-life robots with the ability to speak. Another advantage they have over regular puppets is they are in sync and controlled by the summoner's will alone, allowing them to fight in perfect harmony without the use of Chakra Threads. The puppets range greatly in size and appearance, but whatever they look like (ex. a human) resembles the creature or thing so perfectly, they can be mistaken for such to even the keenest of normal eyes. This is excellent for infiltration or surveillance. Since they don't require food, drink, or oxygen they can stay in hostile environments for days or years to observe or complete a task. Alot of Marionettes are humanoid in both shape and look, being composed of usually just wood, making them easily destructible. However, there are some made of various other materials such as metal to allow greater durability and combat prowess. They are also able to use jutsu, but are required to siphon off the summoner's chakra due to their great distance from the Energy Vessel only allowing so much, like small chakra balls that explode upon contact, roughly on par with a normal Rasengan . To converse power, the Energy Vessel only allows each puppet about 5 uses of the explosive chakra ball. While on the Moon however, they each can use several B Rank or less moves with the Tenseigan's energy alone. Since they are droids, they can keep fighting endlessly without the need for rest, allowing them to forever keep attacking until destroyed. As ageless sentient servants, they take on the task of keeping history of the Ōtsutsuki Clan as well as the rest of the ninja world, if they so happen to observe or hear about it, functioning as mobile libraries. Certain information however is kept only with the puppets closest to the clan leader. If they happen to be destroyed, their knowledge returns to the Energy Vessel, where it can be stored within a new puppet. Abilties Depending on the modifications made by the summoner, the abilities of the puppets can vary greatly. However the standard abilities persistent in almost every one are sentience, semi-immortality, chakra blasts, and the ability to use jutsu. The puppets can engage in endless taijutsu to fight ad nauseum and are in perfect sync with the user. The puppets can utilize any jutsu the user can as long as they siphon off the summoner's chakra, with the exception of Bloodline Limits and jutsu that require any biological substance of their own. However, such a limitation can be partially bypassed by utilizing puppets constructed from Advanced Elements or KG material such as Wood Release or Steel Release in order for them to use said element if the user shares the same. This problem can also be avoided by synchronizing a Human Puppet to the Tenseigan. Most of them contain an array of different weapons to use for combat(often hidden) and can utilize scrolls to summon more or unleash a ninjutsu for an almost limitless amount of ammunition. Marionettes also work almost well in unison as they do with their summoners, capable of using eachother for transportation or s upport. Human Puppet Guidlines Due to the resurgence of Human puppets being used within SL, updated rules were needed. #Human Puppets cannot be created through NPCs #Human puppets cannot be implanted with KG they didn't possess in life #Human puppets can use only one KG or KT that they possessed in life, but are able to utilize any other technique within their arsenal. #While a Human Puppet has access to their chakra pools from life, they cannot be replinished within the span of a fight. This must be done later on the users own time. #Human puppets cannot use Sage KG such as Sage mode, Tenseigan, or Rinnegan. #Action counts for these summons is determained on a case by case basis. Category:Tools